logosfandomcom-20200222-history
CBS/Station IDs
1977-1978 "There's Something in the Air" KMGH_1977.jpg|KMGH-TV Cbs2la 77-1-.jpg|KNXT Wbbm1977.jpg|WBBM-TV 1978-1979 "Turn Us On We'll Turn You On" KTVQ 1978.png|KTVQ WJKW-TV8 ID 1978-1979.jpg|WJKW-TV 1979-1980 "Looking Good" Knxt1979.jpg|KNXT/WCBS-TV KPIX-TV (1979).png|KPIX-TV ce99510cd06dc9f31f2ff0ca5bd89776.png|KXTV WCAU-TV 1979 3.png|WCAU 1980-1981 "Looking Good Together" TBN Praise the Lord 2006 screen graphics.jpg|KDKA-TV Knxt1980.jpg|KNXT/WCBS-TV KIRO Seattle.jpg|KIRO-TV WBOC-TV 1980 Looking Good Together CBS.png|WBOC-TV WCAU-TV 1980.png|WCAU WISH-TV_1980.jpg|WISH-TV Screenshot 2017-06-07 at 7.12.05 PM.png|WHBF-TV WTVJ81ID.jpg|WTVJ 1981-1982 "Reach for the Stars" KDFW_1981.JPG|KDFW Knxt1981.jpg|KNXT/WCBS-TV KPIX 1981.jpg|KPIX-TV KREM-TV 1981.png|KREM-TV WCIA_1981.JPG|WCIA WHEC_1981.jpg|WHEC-TV WJBK-TV's Reach For The Stars On Channel 2 Video ID From Late 1981.jpg|WJBK E518528B-6464-4637-AA19-37408CB4E9A3.png|WNAC-TV Vlcsnap-2012-05-23-14h30m02s201.png|WTHI-TV WTVH_1981.jpg|WTVH 1982-1983 "Great Moments" RMRW6N2QJlEVZeDtuujwWw331220.png|KIRO-TV KNXT 1981.jpg|KNXT/WCBS-TV KOIN_1982.JPG|KOIN KPIX-TV (1982).png|KPIX-TV Screenshot 2015-10-29-13-28-06.png|KREM KFSM-TV's Great Moments On Channel 5 Video ID From Late 1982.jpg|KFSM-TV KTVH 82 ID.jpg|KTVH ScreenHunter_30830 Nov. 20 23.06.jpg|WFSB Screenshot_20180619-083445.png|WJKW-TV WTVD_11_togheter.png|WTVD WTVH_1982.jpg|WTVH 1983-1984 "We've Got the Touch" (version 1) kctv83.jpg|KCTV #1 422544 308734309181965 1346776468 n.jpg|KCTV #2 Screenshot 2016-04-28-11-46-27 kindlephoto-85488327.jpg|KDFW Luigi(Clear).png|KDKA-TV Angry German Kid 1971.png|KHOU KIRO-TV's We've Got The Touch ID From Late 1983.jpg|KIRO-TV #1 kiro-021984-ch37.png|KIRO-TV #2 379470_10150437281391727_1931208584_n.jpg|KFMB-TV KMGH-10PM-9-23-83 2.jpg|KMGH-TV knoe-1983-ch37.jpg|KNOE-TV Itnfirstbulletin1955b-01.jpg|KNXT/WCBS-TV KFSM-TV's We've Got The Touch, You And KFSM 5 Video ID From Late 1983.png|KFSM-TV Koin-021986-ch37.png|KOIN Kpix.jpg|KPIX-TV Ktsptouch.jpg|KTSP-TV KWTX Historical Image Promo 2.jpg|KWTX-TV Robin Son.png|WABI-TV 287123988.jpg|WAFB-TV Sekolah 11.1.svg.PNG|WBAY-TV Wbbm-tv1983.jpg|WBBM-TV Bnb1.png|WBNB-TV WCAU-TV 1983.jpg|WCAU-TV Screen Shot 2019-08-31 at 1.50.02 PM.png|WDBJ Wdvm83-1-.jpg|WDVM WJKW-TV8 ID 1983-1984.jpg|WJKW-TV WKBN_1983.jpg|WKBN-TV wtkr-121983-ch37.png|WTKR 1984-1985 "We've Got the Touch" (version 2) Kcbs1984 a.jpg|KCBS-TV kcbs-1984-ch37.jpg|KCBS-TV #2 Article image 2.jpg|KCTV Ryrdyhdr.jpg|KFSM-TV KHOU-TV_1984.jpg|KHOU Screenshot 2015-11-06-20-14-31 (2) kindlephoto-58568604.jpg|KIRO-TV KMGH_1984.jpg|KMGH-TV KNOE-TV 1984.png|KNOE-TV Kpix17.png|KPIX-TV WBNB-TV We've Got The Touch 1984.png|WBNB-TV Screen shot 2014-01-19 at 14.18.52.png|WBNS-TV ScreenHunter 33397 Dec. 11 19.04.jpg.png|WCAU wcau_10news_a.jpg|WCAU #2 CBS-TV's We've Got The Touch Video ID With WCBS-TV New York Byline From Early 1985.jpg|WCBS-TV Sekolah_2.2.svg.PNG|WCOV-TV 33575825657587324 976967.png|WCPX Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 1.23.13 PM.png|WDBJ WDEF_1984.jpg|WDEF-TV GW182H138-1-.jpg|WDVM PWuwB5ifJc4PeBwSDhaw1g640380.jpg|WFSB WHAS-TV 11 We've Got The Touch 1984.png|WHAS-TV 859725bc519fb15f4a89be6009bb76bf.jpg|WHEC-TV #1 WHEC-TV You and CBS We've Got The Touch 1984.png|WHEC-TV #2 WITI-TV_1984.jpg|WITI WJKW 1985.gif|WJKW-TV Screen_Shot_2018-04-02_at_4.35.35_PM.png|WKZO-TV Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 3.31.32 PM.png|WLFI-TV WSLA-TV Logo - 1980's.jpg|WSLA-TV Screen_Shot_2018-12-26_at_5.40.23_PM.png|WTOC-TV 1985-1986 "We've Got the Touch" (version 3) IMG 20160223 140038.png|KCBS-TV #1 kcbs-1985-ch37.png|KCBS-TV #2 Blocked Square- During & After.jpg|KCTV KDFW We've Got The Touch 1985.jpg|KDFW 1450084 585192091534600 2028690336 n.jpg|KERO-TV Kirotv wevegotthetouch a.jpg|KIRO-TV KNOE_got_touch_1985.PNG|KNOE-TV KXJB-TV We've Got The Touch!.png|KXJB Screen Shot 2017-07-24 at 12.21.06 AM.png|KWTX-TV KXTV 1985 We've Got The Touch.png|KXTV #1 KXTV_CBS_We've_Got_The_Touch_1985.png|KXTV #2 ACNC.png|WAFB-TV #1 Picture 36.png|WAFB-TV #2 WBOC-TV 1985 We've Got The Touch CBS.png|WBOC-TV WCAU-TV 1985.png|WCAU WCBS-TV 1985 Legal ID.jpg|WCBS-TV wdbj-041986-ch37.png|WDBJ JzrrqgBpPgpXB23D0-cxIw9497.jpg|WFSB WHBF_1985.jpg|WHBF-TV CBS & WJBK 1985.jpg|WJBK WJTV 12 We've Got The Touch! 1985.png|WJTV WLNE-TV 1985 We've Got The Touch on CBS 1985.png|WLNE-TV wral-101986-ch37.png|WRAL-TV WSEE_1985.jpg|WSEE wtol_wevegotthetouch_a.jpg|WTOL wtvr-021986a-ch37.jpg|WTVR-TV WWTVWWUPBlocklogo240_zps320d698a.jpg|WWTV/WWUP-TV 1986-1987 "Share the Spirit" Screenshot_2016-03-03-13-34-33_kindlephoto-94041249.jpg|KCTV #1 20151020 143549.jpg|KCTV #2 KDFW 1986 B.png|KDFW P08-02-14 10.17.jpg|KDKA-TV CN Madness!!!!!!!!.jpg|KFDM KGAN-TV Share The Spirit 1986.png|KGAN-TV KHQA 1987.png|KHQA-TV KIDK_1986.JPG|KIDK Kiro_share_the_spirit.jpg|KIRO-TV knoe-1986-ch37.jpg|KNOE-TV Koin-cbsid121986-ch37.png|KOIN 906582_721270974603145_4233852741405420764_o.jpg|KWCH-TV CBS_Share_The_Spirit_KWTV_1986_87_ID.jpg|KWTV-DT KXJB-TV Share The Spirit 1986.png|KXJB KXTV Share The Spirit Of CBS 1986.png|KXTV #1 KXTV CBS Share The Spirit 1986.png|KXTV #2 WBMG Stereo-TV 42 Share the Spirit 1986 promo.jpg|WBMG WBOC-TV 1986 Share The Spirit of CBS.png|WBOC-TV USSF.PNG|WCAU WDBJ1986ID.png|WDBJ WDEF TV-12 CBS Chattanooga Share the Spirit Station ID (1986-87).jpg|WDEF-TV IMG_20190507_133207.jpg|WHEC-TV WHIO-TV Share the Spirit of CBS 1986.png|WHIO-TV Ctt2.png|WHP-TV Wink 1986.png|WINK-TV 2014-08-16 160519.jpg|WISH-TV 1171023.png|WJBK WLNE-TV 6 Share The Spirit of CBS 1986.png|WLNE-TV KAKW 1995.PNG|WTAJ-TV Ness(Clear).png|WTOL WTVT1986.jpg|WTVT Cbs1986 b.jpg|WUSA wwtv-121986-ch37.png|WWTV/WWUP-TV 1987-1988 "CBSpirit" KCBS-CBSspirit-87ID.jpg|KCBS-TV #1 KCBS-CBSpiritID88.jpg|KCBS-TV #2 TVB logo.PNG|KCTV KDFW-ID-CBS-Spirit.jpg|KDFW 6d9c438cf396b7191bf64428cb67a7d5.jpg|KDKA-TV KENS_1987.jpg|KENS KHOU 11 CBSpirit Oh Yes 1987.jpg|KHOU Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 2.25.29 PM.png|KLFY-TV KPIX 1987.png|KPIX-TV Ktbc1988-ch37.png|KTBC CBS_Spirit_KWTV_1987_88_ID.jpg|KWTV-DT KWTX 1987.jpg|KWTX-TV Th2.jpg|KXTV #1 f9eeee5c0b5f60e129454abed264cdc9.jpg|KXTV #2 WABI-TV's Channel 5 Spirit Video ID From Late 1987.jpg|WABI-TV d713131d83b559b70dee9d6fd9f84d10.png|WAFB-TV WAGA-TV 5 CBSpirit Oh Yes 1987.jpg|WAGA-TV WBAY-TV2-1988.png|WBAY-TV CBS WBTW 1987.png|WBTW WEYI-TV 1987 CBSPIRIT.png|WEYI-TV Screen-shot-2014-08-21-at-9.14.23-AM1.png|WHAS-TV WHBF_1987.jpg|WHBF-TV #1 WHBF_1987_(1).jpg|WHBF-TV #2 WHEC-TV_CBSpirit_Oh_Yes_1987.png|WHEC-TV WHNT_1987.JPG|WHNT-TV WJBK 1988.png|WJBK WJKA_1987.JPG|WJKA-TV WJW TV8 CBSPIRIT 1987.png|WJW WTAJ_1987.jpg|WTAJ-TV 1988-1989 "Television You Can Feel" Cbs1988.png|KCTV Screenshot 2015-11-17-15-19-55 (2).png|KDFW CBS 1988 KCBS ID.jpg|KCBS-TV KHOU-TV (1988).png|KHOU KSL-TV_1988.JPG|KSL-TV CBS_Television_You_Can_Feel_KWTV_1988_89_ID.jpg|KWTV-DT KXJB-TV You Can Feel It Television 1988.png|KXJB WCBS-TV 1988.jpg|WCBS-TV 431026 308653535856709 1210073178 n.jpg|WCPX-TV WEHT 25 Television You Can Feel It 1988.png|WEHT WJBK-CBS-88ID.jpg|WJBK WTAJ_1988.jpg|WTAJ-TV Screen shot 2016-01-25 at 11.45.40 AM.png|WTVY (TV) GumballOld.png|WWL-TV 1989-1990 "Get Ready for CBS" (version 1) HTC logo.PNG|KCTV KDKA_1989.jpg|KDKA-TV KENS-TV Get Ready for Channel 5 1989.jpg|KENS-TV SonicGate TV 2013.png|KERO-TV KHOU-TV's Get Ready For Channel 11 Video ID From Late 1989.jpg|KHOU KMTV_1989.jpg|KMTV KOAM_1990.png|KOAM-TV KOLR_1989.jpg|KOLR CBS_Get_Ready_KWTV_1989_90_ID.jpg|KWTV-DT WAGA CBS 1990 ID.jpg|WAGA-TV WBMG Get Ready for 42 1989.jpg|WBMG WCBS89ID-GetReady.jpg|WCBS-TV WCFT-TV 33 Get Ready 1989.jpg|WCFT-TV WEHT 25 Get Ready for CBS 1989.png|WEHT WNEV_1989.jpg|WNEV-TV BLANK.png|WHDH WISH-TV's Get Ready For WISH-TV Video ID From Late 1989.jpg|WISH-TV WJBK-GetReady89ID.jpg|WJBK 1990-1991 "Get Ready for CBS" (version 2) KIMA_1990.JPG|KIMA-TV KNOE-TV 8 Get Ready 1990.jpg|KNOE-TV WBMG91logo.png|WBMG Wcbs90.jpg|WCBS-TV WJW Get Ready for TV-8 1990.jpg|WJW WSPA-TV Channel 7 Get Ready for CBS 1990.jpg|WSPA-TV WUSA Get Ready for Channel 9.jpg|WUSA 1991-1992 "The Look of America is CBS" KAUZ ID 1991.PNG|KAUZ-TV McDonald's CBS.png|KCBS-TV Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 12.52.43 AM.png|KCTV CBS-KDFW.png|KDFW KFD91ID-LookIsCBS.jpg|KFDM KGMB The Look of Hawaii is Channel 9 1991.jpg|KGMB KIMA_1991.jpg|KIMA-TV KOTV_1991.jpg|KOTV-DT Vlcsnap-245380.png|KTSP-TV CBS-WAGA-1990-ID.jpg|WAGA-TV WBMG 42 The Look of Birmingham ID 1991.jpg|WBMG WCAU-TV CBS.png|WCAU WLNE-TV 6 The Look of New England promo 1991.jpg|WLNE-TV 1992-1994 "This is CBS" ScreenHunter 10 Aug. 24 16.38.png|KCBY CBS_Affiliate_ID_s_1995-Part_2_6.jpg|KFDM KKTV_1992.JPG|KKTV KLAS-TV Las Vegas ID 1992.jpg|KLAS-TV KNOE-TV 8 ID 1992.jpg|KNOE-TV ScreenHunter 11 Aug. 24 16.46.png|KPIC CBS Affiliate ID s 1995-Part 2 14.jpg|KREM KXII_1992.JPG|KXII WBMG 42 The Look of Birmingham ID 1994.jpg|WBMG WBNS.jpg|WBNS-TV WCAU-TV 1992.png|WCAU WCBS-2 CBS Commercial Breaks(8 11 1995)(Part 2) 7.jpg|WCBS-TV Wcia 1994 logo newsid.jpg|WCIA WFRV95.jpg|WFRV-TV WGME.jpg|WGME-TV WGNX94.png|WGNX #1 N a (2).jpg|WGNX #2 WJBK CBS ID 1992.jpg|WJBK WJMN94.jpg|WJMN-TV Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial_1.jpg|WJW CBS_Affiliate_ID_s_1995-Part_1_8.jpg|WLTX WOIO94ID.jpg|WOIO WSPA The Center.jpg|WSPA-TV 1993-1994 "It's All Right Here" KPIX-TV (1993 S).png|KPIX-TV WBTW 1993.png|WBTW 1994-1995 "I am...CBS People" KCBS TV 1994.jpg|KCBS-TV WBAL-TV's I Am Channel 11 People Video Promo From Late 1994.jpg|WBAL-TV Category:CBS Category:Television idents Category:Special logos